Plasticizers are widely used in many polymer compositions, coating compositions, sealing compositions and rubber compositions. Dioctylterephthalate has been widely used in the past but is being phased out. Alkyl tribenzanoates are being considered as replacement plasticizers for dioctylterephthalate and related compounds. A process for synthesizing alkyl tribenzanoates which is similar to the current synthetic methods for dioctylterephthalate would take advantage of current commercial infrastructure.